Finding Fortune'sLove
by defog2000
Summary: Summary: Yu confessed his love to Naoto. But Naoto run away after hearing it leaving the question of whether she loves him back or not. Will Yu solve this mystery


Notes: Hi, I'm new to . This is my first Yu narukami/Souji Seta X Naoto One-shot story. I will be using Yu narukami instead of souji seta as I prefer this name over the other. Do drop your reviews pls! Here goes:

Summary: Based on social link "lover's route" 8 and 9 from the game. 3rd person perspective.

~Finding Fortune's Love ~

"Why…."Naoto trembles as she said those words. It was Thursday, near the shrine. Yu tries to protect her from a man holding out a knife but turns out the knife was a toy. Yu knew she was angry with him, trying protecting her by recklessly standing in front of her attempting to take the knife for her. _Naoto, you always asking me why I do like to jump in front of people, protecting them at times. At those times even I don't know why I do like to help them, but this time is different….._

Yu thought hard on what he going to say next. He thought hard on his reason of protecting her. The reason he finally found when he spent time with her on these few weeks trying to solve the mystery of the 'Phantom thief'. And that was…

"**Because I love you…"**

He said it. He confessed his love to her. Right after he said those words, he saw Naoto's reaction changed completely. "Huh?" She exclaimed. She immediately looked away from him trying to analyze in her mind what he just said. "Wait.., I thought you something serious just now." Yu found that Naoto was desperately trying making eye contact with him but failed. Yu fought the urge to say something to her, but seeing her reaction made the words only to be said into his mind._ Naoto, I know this shocking. After hanging out with you for a long time, I found a something new about you each day that drew me to you. I meant when I said I was glad that you are a girl. You are important to me, you know_

His thoughts were interrupted when Naoto said, "I'm going home now, and you don't need to worry about the 'Phantom Thief' anymore." She stopped and tries one last attempt to look at him. But ultimately failed. "G-Good bye." It took for Yu to took notice what was happening. When he realized that she is running away, grasped her hand. "Naoto, wait I—," Yu wanted to stop her from running away to ask her what's wrong but stopped when he saw face, tears can be seen running down her cheeks. He also one of the most bizarre expression he had seen, a mixture of pain, sadness and confusion. Yu was shocked._ Wait, why is she crying?_ "Senpai, please just let me go." Pain and sadness can be heard from her voice. Yu let her go.

_That's it… She hates me._ Yu thought as he saw her figure getting smaller and smaller from his view. _NoNoNoNo, this wasn't supposed to happen!_ "AAGRH!" He shouted angrily as he punched the pillar supporting the entrance of the shrine. He scolded himself for being a fool, for being the one who destroy the bond he carefully crafted. He stood at the entrance of the shrine alone; the cold winds blew against his body. He look up to the blue sky above, his mind was blank; he did not know what to do next. In the end, he hung he head low and decided to go back home as it was late.

"Welcome Home, Big bro," Nanako smiled happily as she saw her big bro returned home. "Oh hi Nanako," he said as he sat down on the coach and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" She asked. Yu turned to face her and force a smile, "N-Nothing, I'm fine." Hoping that his words will relieve her worries, but Nanako can see that something wrong with him. See his sorrowful expression; she decided not to press on the matter.

The next day Yu walked to school quietly, his body was aching and had a slight headache. He didn't sleep well last night as he kept thinking about the event that happened yesterday. _I wonder what I should do to repair our relationship._ "Ding Dong!" before he knew it the bell signaling it was lunch time sounded. He could not concentrate on the lectures that the teachers give as he kept daydreaming about how to save the bond he created with Naoto.

~Lunchtime~

Yu wanted to eat his lunch alone, so he decided to go to the rooftop where he thought he could be alone. But that was not seemed to be the case. When he reached the rooftop, he found Naoto sitting on the metal rigs eating alone. Yu wanted to eat lunch with her but his mental consciousness told his mind not to do so unless he wants to butcher their relationship even more. He was about to leave when... "Senpai?" He heard her calling him. He stopped and turned to face her. Naoto quickly walked up to him and said, "Umm, Senpai will you eat lunch with me? There's something I want to talk with you, it is regarding about what happened yesterday." _Naoto please no I don't want to hear your rejection yet._ Yu wanted to walk away from her as he did not want to her rejection toward his feelings. "Naoto, I'm busy now. Can we talk later?" He muttered. Upon hearing this, Naoto was surprised. "Okay… I will talk to you after school then. There is someone I want you to meet after all." She replied. Yu was silently thankful that he was not going to hear her rejection now. Or so he thought…

After school, Yu meet up with Naoto at the Sawagawa Flood Plains at the gazebo. There he met a man with black glasses who he met at shrine. He is actually a secretary named Yakushiji serving Naoto and her grandfather and all the events that transpired was set up by her grandfather to remind her joy she had when all she wanted to be a detective regardless of her age or gender. He also apologized for involving him in this case and the event that happened yesterday.

He finally gave Yu and Naoto a white card before he went back to the estate. The card was the finally challenge in the "Phantom Thief" case. It reads: I did what u can't stand to do on a place you'd fond of. But underneath, rather than inside. "A place I'd be fond of?" she muttered to herself. Yu immediately knew what the answer is, "Somewhere high, you once told me that didn't you?" He smiled. "…You remembered?" She was taken aback by a bit but nevertheless smiled back at him. Naoto move on to the next statement, "Next, what I can't stand to do, there are several possibilities but…" Yu also knew this answer. He smiled confidently and answered, "Throwing things away, you and your grandfather hate doing that didn't you?" "T-That's right, did I mention that before?" She blushed as she looks at him in amazement. "Based on this answers, I can say that it is the trash can on the hill. I have an inking what might be there, let's go Senpai." With that they stood up and head towards the hill.

Finally, they have reached the hill. The trash can contain the last of the seven tools from her childhood, 'The Detective's Pocket book'. She was furious. She was furious with her grandfather as he force her to recall all the memories from her childhood when she was trying hard to not to let people look down at her. Yu immediately knew what to do. He put his arm on her shoulder and led her to the bench nearby. She begins to let out why she wanted to solve the case in Inaba so badly and why she had the thought of her age and gender being a burden. Yu listens to everything what she has to say without interrupting her, he was there to comfort her when she needed to and a helping hand when she is in need.

After Naoto finished on her explanation, Yu let go her shoulder as he realized he had not settle the matter that happened yesterday. His face turned to a sorrowful expression as he knows she hated him for recklessly trying to protect her and failing to understand her feelings at that time. Naoto realized Yu's expression and immediately said, "Senpai, about yesterday…" She paused as she carefully thinks what to say next. "I'm sorry that I ran away, I-" She was immediately interrupted when Yu said, "No, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing; I wanted to protect you at that time and disregard the fact I would die if the knife was real." He paused, "l-If you hate me for that, I understand." He looked away trying to hide his sadness.

There was an eerie silence right after he said that. The few seconds passed seemed like an eternity to him. He did not want to anymore longer. He realized he was still not ready to handle the rejection. He stood up and muttered, "I-I'm going home…"

Just when he was about to walk away, he suddenly felt a firm grip on his sleeve. He turned around and was shocked he was about see next. Naoto quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face on Yu's back and he heard her cried, "No! Don't go away Senpai!" She tightened her embrace, not wanting him to move away from her. "I-I ran away because I was confused and scared. I was shocked as I don't know how to respond at that time. I had a strange feeling at that time and was confuse as I never felt it before. I cannot tell what that feeling was as I don't know what was the feeling of love is." She loosens her grip to allow Yu to turn to face her before she continued her explanation. "I-I was scared because I could not think of words to respond to your feelings and if I did…" she looked away from him, "I was scared that if I told you, everything will spill out, and I will say things that I will regret saying for my rest of my life. That's why I ran away." _So this is why…_ Yu finally understood why she even ran away from him in the first place. Naoto was afraid that she would hurt him if she did not respond correctly to his feelings. "But…" Yu lower his head down to face Naoto, having to finally making eye contact with her. "I finally found the answer to why I feel this way, it is how I really feel towards you…My true feelings," She blushed heavily as she looked away. "_**I love you.**_"

He heard the words. He felt happy, happy to know that Naoto love him, that she accepted his feeling towards her. Yu immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly. He felt something new when he hugged her. He felt her warmth as he hugged her unlike the cold feeling of loneliness he felt at the shrine. He also heard the faint beating of her heart in sync of his, beating at the same time. He finally found what he has been looking for; he was looking for Naoto's love, A Fortune's Love.

-Wow, that was long! My mind felt like it exploded when I finally wrote this story. So, do you enjoy it? Do write reviews! It will help me improve my writing! ( If u want me to continue that is…)

P.S I apologized if you think the stories was too lengthy or the confession was bad.


End file.
